Bailey Pickett
Bailey Pickett is one of the main characters of The Suite Life on Deck played by Debby Ryan. Story The Suite Life on Deck Bailey is a smart, kindhearted girl from a small farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas. Bailey enrolls in Seven Seas High to go out and explore the world. However, Bailey couldn't get in the school; every student has a roommate who is the same gender as them (girls can only be roommates with girls), and everyone had a roomate. In order to get in, Bailey pretended to be a boy; she wears more loose-fitting clothing and a cap to cover her hair. Bailey became Zack's roommate. However, she was disgusted by Zack's poor hygiene. But when Zack found out that Bailey was a girl (Bailey had taken off her cap), they become better friends. Zack also promised to keep Bailey's secret. When Bailey, Zack, Cody, Woody, and London were playing a video game, they heard an alarm. After reading about the different alarms for the boat, Cody found out that the alarm meant that the ship was sinking. In a panic, everyone tried to run out of the boat. They fall down inro what they think is the ocean, but it is the hot tub. Everyone finds out that the alarm was just a drill. Bailey's cap fell into the ocean, revealing that she was a girl. After everyone found out that she was a girl, Miss Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby say that Bailey can't attend Seven Seas High because every student had a roommate. However, London reveals that she doesn't (she bribed her old roommate to get off of the boat). Mr. Moseby says that Bailey can be London's roommate, but London refused. Angry that she couldn't have her own room and tired of living on the boat, London uses her helicopter to get off of the boat and run to Parrot Island. In, "Parrot Island", Bailey felt like it was her fault that London left. Cody and Zack try to cheer her up, and Cody manages to make her laugh when he accidentally spills his smoothie on Mr. Moseby. But Bailey still feels bad and decides to go looking for London. She also brings her pet pig, Porkers, with her. Woody and Mr. Mosbey go to look for London. When they don't return, Bailey, Cody and Zack look for them, only to be locked in jail with London, Mr. Mosbey, and Woody. The man who works at the jail says that London's father, Mr. Tipton, cut down all of Parrot Island's trees, so he decided to lock up London and anyone who was friends with her. Fortauntely, Porkers manages to free them all when Bailey tells him how to get to the keys. Bailey and the others run out of the jail, and Bailey starts to go back to the boat until she stops to look at a photo of Parrot Island. Bailey sees how beautiful the island was and convinces London to help pay for the damages Mr. Tipton did on the island. The Suite Life Movie Bailey has her and Cody's spring breaks all planned out, and is very excited about it. She finds out that Cody is going to a biology reserve, and will not be joining her. What she doesn't know, is that Cody has done this to get a scholarship for Yale, so that he can afford to go there and be with Personality She is described as nice, smart, fun and loving for other people's feelings, which shows how sensitive she is. She is a sweet, down-to-earth girl, and somewhat strong, possibly from her farming life. Appearance Bailey is a tall girl with apparent muscle built from her many years toiling at her family's farm. Her figure is slim, but not skinny. Bailey's straight hair is a dirty blonde color with natural blond highlights. Her outfits consist of mainly jeans and comfortable tops, though occasionally she sports a skirt or dress. She often wears cardigans, plaid patterns, capri pants, and other clothes. She mainly avoids a sequined and glitter-filled wardrobe. This is often criticized by London, who consistently shows her lack of affection for Bailey's clothes by calling her names. Trivia *Aside from speaking English, Bailey also speaks Japanese, French, and Italian. *She didn't like being confined in Kettlecorn, so when she was born, she crawled all the way to the county line and the civilians caught her (This was in the rough draft script of "The Suite Life Sets Sail"). *She knows in the middle of Season 1 that Cody likes her. *She directed herself out of a Kettlecorn corn field using just the stars and the distant smell of cow patties. *In the episode "Model Behavior", at the party, it is shown that she was wearing a bikini under her outfit. *She owns a map of the world, and colors in countries where London insults her. *She owns Li'l Little (or Marcus Little) bedsheets (though she said they could also be Gary Coleman). *Her home has faced tons of disasters. *She once put on a play for the mice in her barn. It was good until her family's cat ate their star. *Bailey wears more modern clothes toward the end of Season 2. *She is usually not in trouble with Mr. Moseby. *She secretly thinks London is smart somewhere inside. *In I Brake for Whales, Bailey adopted a baby whale, naming him Cody Blowholey after Cody. *She is the second character on the show to disguise themselves as the opposite gender. *In Rat Tale, Zack states that Bailey has an overbite, to which Cody defensively replies by saying that she had to use chicken wire for braces because her family couldn't afford real ones. *In Computer Date, Cody tells Arwin he will never be able find another girl to relate to on an emotional and intellectual level like he did with Bailey. *In Trouble in Tokyo, Bailey tells Woody she is Kettlecorn's three-time Junior Miss Steer Wrestling champion. *In Prom Night, Bailey wants to win prom queen because her mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, and Uncle Zeke (they don't like to talk about it) were all prom queen. *In Frozen, Arturo Vitali created a fashion line called "Hick Chic" inspired by her clothes. *In Can You Dig It, Bailey becomes possessed by the spirit of an evil Queen until she is saved by Cody *She is originally from Kansas City. *In "Can You Dig It?" when Cody tries to revive her memory,he states she likes it when Cody tickles her left ear, and her favorite food is Chicken Pot Pie. Non - Appearences Bailey has been absent for nine episodes of Season 1, 2 and 3 of The Suite Life on Deck. Season 1: *The Swami and The Mommy *Mom and Dad on Deck *The Wrong Stuff *Splash & Trash *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' Season 2: *Any Given Fantasy Season 3: *My Oh Maya *Das Boots *Computer Date Relationships Family *'Grammy Pickett' (Linda Portel) – Bailey's grandmother. She calls Bailey her piggly-wiggly and then both of them would snort together. In "Boo You", London said that the skirt "Grandma" made for Bailey was a tablecloth, also in episode "Mulch Ado About Nothing", Cody says to the fake Grandmother that she calls her "Bunnykins" and she makes great fudge. *'Eunice Pickett' (Ginette Rhodes) – Bailey's mother is seen dropping Bailey off on the first day and appears over-protective. *'Clyde Pickett' (Joe Dietl) - Bailey's father is a very protective father to Bailey. He likes Moose better than Cody at first, but gains respect for him when he tries to save his farm. *'Myrtle' (unseen) – Bailey's aunt who she sends a recipe to. Myrtle has a spider web which has recipes and notes posted on it. *'Abner' (unseen) – Bailey's crazy uncle who talks to himself after he was struck by lightning, who is mentioned during London's webisode. *'Clem' (unseen) – A great-uncle who searched for Bigfoot, only to find out that he didn't exist, who was mentioned in "Sea Monster Mash". *'Cletus' (unseen) – A cousin who owns an alligator farm in Miami. Bailey disembarked the S.S. Tipton so she could spend spring break on his farm wrestling gators, but she had to return to the ship early due to the fact that Cletus drank polluted water and she stated sadly that every gator was donated to Lizard World, an allusion to Gatorland. *'Dobbs' (unseen) - Bailey's unlucky uncle who was kicked by a mule, struck by lightning and run over by a tractor. *'Zeke' (unseen) - Bailey's uncle mentioned in Prom Night. Bailey tells Cody that she is campaigning for prom queen and that her mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, and Uncle Zeke were prom queen (though, she also said that the family did not like to talk about Zeke being prom queen.) *'Nine sisters' (unseen) – Bailey tells London that she has six big sisters and three little ones when London says she would be the big sister she never had, to which London responds "Wow, your mom needs a hobby". Friends *'London Tipton' - London and Bailey have a love-hate relationship. London insults Bailey constantly since the day they became roommates. She once insulted Bailey 1 million times in one day. Though insulted often, Bailey still has an extremely strong friendship with London. *'Zack Martin' - Zack's brother Cody dates Bailey for most of the series. Zack never quite understands what Bailey sees in Cody, but supports their relationship. Friend wise, Bailey thinks Zack is lazy, but they do become quite good friends. *'Woody Fink' - Bailey and Woody are strong friends despite Woody's sloppiness. Bailey tries to help Woody with several aspects in his life. *'Marcus Little' - Bailey and Marcus were friends the day he came to the ship in "Roomies". It is known that Bailey possibly slept on Lil' Little bed sheets when she was little. *'Marion Moseby' - Mr.Moseby and Bailey are usually in good terms with each other, mainly because she doesn't get into trouble with him like other kids do. *'Emma Tutweiller' - Bailey's teacher. In "Parrot Island", Bailey and Cody were irritating their teacher by interrupting her and always answering before her. But otherwise, Bailey never seemed to be a trouble for Emma. *'Maya Bennett' - Before "Prom Night", Maya and Bailey never interact. They are both outspoken and though they appear as friends, their interactions are not generally very stable. *'Addison' - Addison and Bailey are rather close friends and, though their interactions are very friendly and rather calm, they do not interact as often as Bailey does with her other friends. Romantic interests *'Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse)' - Cody tries to get Bailey to be his girlfriend throughout the first season. In Double Crossed, Bailey and Cody begin to date. In Breakup in Paris, Cody and Bailey decide to end their romantic relationship. Throughout season 3, it had been implied that Cody and Bailey still had feelings for each other. In "A London Carol", it's revealed that Cody and Bailey might be happily married sixty years in the future, still loving and fond of each after fifty years of marriage, of course it was a dream so that might not be true. Finally in Twister: Part 2 they get back together, admitting that they had never stopped loving each other. In Twister: Part 3, Cody and Bailey share their most romantic kiss ever. *'Moose (Hutch Dano)' - Moose and Bailey dated before breaking up. After their break-up, Bailey went onto the S.S. Tipton. In Mulch Ado About Nothing, Moose tries to win Bailey back and have her come back to Kettlecorn with him, but she stays on the boat. In Twister, Part 2, Moose tries to win Bailey back again when she comes home to Kettlecorn, but Bailey chooses Cody over him. *'Holden (Chad Duell)' - Holden likes Bailey in season 1 and Bailey likes Holden. She thinks she is being tricked by London in Boo You and tries to find a camera on there date which makes Holden stop liking Bailey. *'Adonis (Adam Bay) - '''Adonis is a museum worker in Greece who flirts with Bailey, making Cody jealous in season 1's "It's All Greek To Me". *'Jean Luc (Nick Roux) '- In Paris, he likes Bailey but Bailey doesn't like him. Bailey thinks she sees Cody with another girl, so she is comforted by him. Cody sees them, and breaks up with Bailey due to the misunderstanding. Jean Luc immediately hits on London, though it is unknown what happens after. *'Josh (Markus Silbiger)''' - Her date to the dance in "So You Think You Can Date?" while trying to make Cody jealous. Bailey acts dumb to get Josh to like her but she is dumped by him because she can't hold a conversation and all she says is teehee. Gallery Bailey_Movie.jpg Codybailey.jpg Bailey_and_cody.jpg Prom_Night_Cailey.jpg 020.jpg My_Sisters_Keeper_avi0303.jpg My_Sisters_Keeper_avi0361.jpg Bailey_and_Cody.png Maddie on Deck.jpg Maddie on Deck (1).jpg Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Females Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Heroines Category:English characters